Worth Smiling For
by Natalia Taiyou Arlovskya
Summary: To Belarus everyday is as equally boring as the next. With no one to care or listen, she gave up the idea of happiness long ago. Until there is a guest at the Soviet household, well more than one to be truthful. Que a loud American and ...who? A brother? Will Belarus find someone compassionate, who listens, to confide in? And could she once again find something worth smiling for
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked out of my window to see yet another boring,snowy ,grey drizly day .  
Great.  
I pull on my signature dress and tie my hair bow into it's usual place on my head. Same boring thing, as usual , because today was just another boring day..

I open the door of my bedroom and walk down the corridor. I could hear faint voices from downstairs, and as I stride down the stairs and open the door. I find sister and brother there. Of course the Baltics were there too ;  
Lithuania  
Estonia  
And Latvia  
But they don't seem to ever say much in the presence of my brother.  
I give my brother an unexpected hug from behind and he nearly dies in fright and surprise as he hadn't seen me enter the room. Not like I'm a stalker or anything... God, his squeal is so... Girly...

Okay..Imagine that a 13 year old school girl discovers a spider on her shoulder. Imagine that scream. Then add it to my brothers face.  
"oh, B-belarus w-what are you D-doing here, Da?" He says in a squeaky, nervous voice , the tone he usually speaks to me in.  
"well I kinda live here too big brother" I reply, releasing him from my surprise attack hug as I say this.  
Just as I step along side my brother my sister practically strangles me into a hug of her own. If you know my sister you would know she never ceases to cut of your oxygen supply if she glomps you.  
"Big S-sister! Y-your strangling me!" I barely manage to say in a faint voice as my face practically turns blue-er by the second.  
"oh! Belarus! I-im soo sorry!" She says as she bursts into tears. What a cry baby... Can you belive an emotionless rock like me I'd related to that? No? Me either...

Well, anyways, I know it sounds stupid but I feel that, somehow there's someone else is in the room with us. It's like, like... Some kind of aura... It feels-  
"oh b-belarus , we have a guest staying with us for the night, a Mr. America?" Russia stated, intertupting my train of thought.  
"oh, HIM." I say bored and not really caring about him , still wonderig about this 'aura' thing...  
"he's down the corridor in the guest room. If you could please welcome him..." Russia trailed on, me not really listening.  
"Why would I do that ?" I ask bluntly, turning and walking around the room inspecting things and items with my dark oceanic blue orbs. Everything seemed normal...

"well, it would be nice to welcome our guest... We rarely have any.." Russia still droning on, unaware of the facts that:

1.I don't really care about being polite towards guests...

2. Idon't even want to talk to the loud, obnoxious American staying in our guestroom down the corridor...

3. I can see Lithuania staring at me AGAIN from the corner of my eye...Mental note; probably break his arm later... Yeah...Stop staring at me.

4. I was still absorbed in finding the cause of this odd ghostly-aura sensation that had me curious.

"I don't want to greet him." I state bluntly, turning my head and looking at my brother with no emotion in my eyes.

"But I-it would be p-polite of you, da?" he looked as if he was a bit hurt at me saying this, but i knew that he knew that if he pulls that face and has that look in his eyes i'll crack eventually.

"..Fine." Darn... Russia will be the death of me...

"Thank you belarus!" He smiles his cute, child-like beam and I sigh.

"Yeah, yeah.." I say as I roll my eyes and start walking to the guestroom down the corridor.

I reach the guestroom door and knock on it rather harshly.

"Oh! Hi Bela-Chan!~!" The American blurts as soon as he opens the America.

"Ijust came to say 'welcome' and stuff -because my brother told me too..And don't call me that stupid nickname." I HATED that nickname, especially when it was someone other than my big brother or sister using it, Even more so when A merica called me it. Because... Well.. I don't know! I just HATED it ,okay?

"Awwww! Thanks Bela-chan~!" I mentally PUNCHED America in the face. Hard."My brother and I really appriciate it~!"

"AMERICA! Don't call me- What? Brother? I thought.. WHAT?"

America has a brother? Since when? How? All of these questions rushed to my mind at once, causing the part of my brain that controlled my speech to completely overload,crash and burn. Well, not literally. Duh.

The only things close enough to words that came out of my mouth werewherered?

asdfghjkl?

whaaau?

(Literally spastic words that don't exist...)

"Belarus? You did know that Canada was staying too, right?" America questions me.

By this time, The mental firefighters had reached my brain and dowsed the speech section of my mind and i could form words .

"Uh..B-brother never said anything about it.." I mumbled.

"Yeah, about that.. you see, no one really pays much attention to him or notices him so it's kinda like he's invisible.. So you probably have'nt seen him..."

"I..see..."I mumble again.

"You know when he's there because theair in the room around you goes weird and it feels like there's someone there.."America shivered. He was probably frightening himself to death with all this ghastly talk. Pfffft. It was funny to see America, the loud and self-proclaimed 'Hero' frightened. It made me smile...On the inside of course. I NEVER smile on the outside.I can't even remember smiling once when I was younger...but Big brother and sister say they'd seen me say I looked Beautiful when I used to people say thatI'd look beautiful if I was to smile more, But whats the point? In this world There is nothing worth smiling for...Nothing. There are countries far older, and wiser than me, but none could tell you or even begin to describe the hardships I have been through in my shorter than most life span. Theres been times when the world turns a cold shoulder, when life abandons you in a spiraling pit of despair. There's always no one there to stand by you through that... And that's why its better not to cling to happiness, because I'm possitive that there is no such thing that could last an eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Then I remember that feeling I got when I was in the other room... That aura; spine-chilling aura... That feeling that someone else was there. Is that... what America was talking about? When his brother was in a room? Come to think of it, there Was a seemingly odd shape near Lithuania when I had seen him staring at me from the corner of my eye. I guess Lithuania is not THAT useless after all. Could that be this 'Canada' person? Well, only one way to find out I guess.  
"Goodbye America" I said simply without waiting for an answer, I turned on my heel and walk briskly away to the living room to find 'Canada'.  
"uh, oh -Goodbye, Bela!" I heard America yell behind me as i half walked half ran back down the corridor.

As I walk back into the living room I notice that my beloved brother, my sister and Latvia and Estonia had left. But- Oh hell no. Not Lithuania. Why must he always end up with me?! What did I do wrong, life?!  
I suppose I could try to break his arm now.. Then again, it WAS thanks to him that I noticed what I thought was 'Canada'. I suppose I could spare him a broken arm today, IF he doesn't annoy me more than he already does by being alive... sigh.  
" Oh! H-hello Belarus!" He says when he notices I'm here, looking down to his feet playing with his hands ; bright crimson spreading on his cheeks. He always seems to have that when he talks to me -I wonder whats wrong with him. Does my presence give him a fever or something? Is he just dodgy? Meh, I couldn't really care.  
"Yeah, Hi." I say and push- I mean, nudge gently past him, starting to search for any signs of invisible 'canada' like life. Ohhh It sounds even more stupid when you think it outloud.  
"S-so, uhmm... lovely weather we're having today..." Lithuania continued, fidgeting, still red and looking down. Was there something on the carpet he found interesting? As I said I couldn't care.  
"yeaahh. 3 degrees is lovely.." I murmered, not bothering to look up from what I was doing.  
"Estonia said it has to snow tomorrow, he checked it on the internet-thingy."  
"Lovely." I'm not even listening.  
" Would you like to go to the cafe and get some hot chocolate with me... just you.. and me.. sitting in the warmth of the cafe.. sipping nice hot chocolate... Thinking what we'll name our kids- I mean-!"  
"Uh huh of course Lithuania" Blahblahblahblahblah-What? wait.. wait, what?!  
"G-Great! I'm so happy Belarus! I'll come and get you at 1!" With that he skipped out of the room.  
Oh god, what did I just agree too?

After spending a while looking I couldn't find anything. I sighed and thought I'd take a break. Heading to the back of the room, I decide to sit in the old armchair, since I don't have anything better to do. I go to sit down and-

"YOUCH!" was the sound I heard when my bum colided with the ... chair?  
I freeze. Oh my god I just hurt the chair-No belarus thats stupid, chairs don't get hurt when people sit on them... otherwise my brother's chair would have retired by now. I'm not implying in any way that my brother is fat of course, he just is really heavy.  
Anyway, slowly turn my neck around to face the chair, but i don't see a chair in return. I see a cute, blonde nation with shimmering baby blue eyes, an odd curl- like he had used curling tongs to get it in place- and glasses similar to America's.

Did I just sit on the person I was trying to find?  
Never the less I sat there frozen and unable to move. We were staring into each other's eyes... I had lost the ability to speak or move and just sat there absorbed into the blue hue; that reminded me of pale sapphire, or the calmest summer sky.


End file.
